Stay With Me
by UnfortunateWriter
Summary: When a strange girl comes to live with the Baudelaire orphans and their new gaurdian, will disaster follow her? Or will Klaus find love? Please R&R.
1. Unfortunate Arrival

Welcome dear readers to this gloomy tale of what came to the Baudelaire orphans after the unfortunate sucess of the movie

Okay, I can't talk like that anymore xx; This is my first fic to put online so be nice 3 Something really wierd just happened, I almost caught my house on fire oo Coincidence? I think not XP

Disclamer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters, or any part of this series. I just own this story I do own the new characters in this story, so don't steal them. And if you want to use them, then e-mail me and ask, please.

-----------------------------------------------

It was a gloomy day, as usual, at the Baudelaire orphan's new home. They finally found a home with a distant relative who was actually almost normal, except she had a strange fear of girl scouts..Long story, anyway, Aunt Ura was a good gaurdian as far as Klaus Baudelaire was concerned. But we're getting off the subject. Aunt Ura loves the human race so much (well, except girl scouts) that she has told the that she is taking in another orphan. This new orphan is the daughter of one of Aunt Ura's late friends. Klaus remembered Aunt Ura telling them that her name was Kira Evergreen. But the only other thing she told them about Kira was that she was the only one left of her family. He thought it was curious that she told them no more, but he would find out soon enough.  
"Klaus", he heard a voice at the door behind him and turned around to see his older sister, Violet. "She's here, come on." She walked into the main entrance, with Klaus behind her, Sunny and Aunt Ura were already at the door.  
'This is it' Klaus thought as Aunt Ura handed Sunny to Violet and opened the door. There,  
stood a girl certainly no older than Klaus, and a bit shorter than him. She was loaded down with luggage,  
some of her long golden hair caught under different straps of suitcases. Her body seemd like it was about to fall to the ground, clearly not used to so much weight. But, it seemed to Klaus that her eyes showed differently like she didn't notice the weight on her shoulders...it seemed to him like there was something buried beneath her exterior, it intruiged him. Aunt Ura's voice broke his thoughts.  
"Kira? Oh, my you've grown! Last time I saw you, you were at my knee! Come in, come in! Set your things down here for the moment and I'll introduce you!" Kira walked in and started taking all of the bags off her shoulders. There were even more than Klaus had seen. She finally removed her last suitcase and turned to face them. She wore long black pants, which was strange to Klaus as he had never seen a girl in pants before. She had on a long sleeve black shirt with nets that looked like they came from Violet's closet. But what really caught his eye, was the onyx pendant she wore around her neck.  
Violet must've noticed Klaus' dazed expression, because she nudged him just enough to snap him out of it.  
"Kira, this is Violet" Aunt Ura said, smiling, "I think you two will be such good friends!" Violet smiled and said;  
"Nice to meet you." Kira smiled, faintly, apparently she had been in a world of her own as well.  
"And this little one is Sunny, she's very sweet but don't let your things get to close to her mouth, she likes to bite. Really hard." Sunny smiled, showing her razor-like teeth. Kira smiled at Sunny, but she looked a little nervous.  
"And last, but certainly not least, the man of the house, this is Klaus"  
Kira tuned out the rest of what Aunt Ura said, as she looked at Klaus. There was some sort of aura about him, she had a strange feeling in her chest. But before she could complete her analyzation, Aunt Ura broke into her thoughts.  
'She must like to talk' Kira thought.

"Everyone, this is Kira Evergreen, I expect you all to treat her kindly and support her through these changes going on in her life"  
'Changes? Just CHANGES?' She thought angrily, 'I am alone in this world, and all she can call it is a "change'  
"Well let's show her to her room, shall we? Klaus, Violet, help the poor thing get her bags upstairs!" Aunt Ura said,  
taking Sunny and walking upstairs. Kira started picking up her most important bags, she didn't want them to break anything.

Klaus started picking up Kira's heaviest bags, out pure male instinct, of course. But when he got closer to Kira, a strange feeling rose in his chest, nervousness, fear, happiness, and a lot more emotions combined into one. But he had to dissmiss it and get the bags upstairs.

Well, there's the first chapter! PLEASE R&R, that's what keeps it going.

Hope you like it, but remember that the story is far from over.

Jessy 


	2. Horrible Theory

Thank you for your review Aurora. My first review ever 3 I emailed you.

All of you others reading, thank you for reading, but please review! .

Here we go! Chapter 2! -trips and falls- Ouch..me and my gracefulness ;

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they came to the room Aunt Ura was straightning the sheets on the bed.

"Come in, come in! This is you're room! It's a bit big, but once you get all of your things everywhere you want, I think it will be quite cozy!"

Kira looked around the room. Cozy? This room was freaking huge! (sorry for the improper grammer .) Much bigger than her room back home...home?  
The thought made a knot in her throught, but she soon swalled it, as she realized they were watching her.

She cleared her throught. "Thank you..." she said, quietly. She didn't have the heart to tell them she wouldn't be staying for a long time, she wasn't planning on it at least. But she didn't want to be rude...Her mind was a mess. Thank goodness, this time, for Aunt Ura's big mouth!

"You're quite welcome, dear! Now, Sunny and I are agoing to make supper! Help her unpack, will you two?" Aunt Ura said scuttling off with Sunny into the kitchen. Kira put her clothing bag under the bed, no need for embaressment just yet.

Their was an akward silence between the trio until Violet spoke up.

"So, Kira, how old are you? Aunt Ura didn't tell us a lot about you."

"I'm 14, 15 in April"

"Really? Klaus 14, too. Right, Klaus?"

"Uh- Yeah." Once again, he was snapped out of his daze. A little while later they were starting to make some progress, and Kira wasn't as nervous...well, at least not with Violet, Klaus still gave her that strange feeling that she couldn't figure out.

"Violet!" They heard a call from downstairs, "Will you please come change Sunny? I'll burn our dinner if I do!"

"Be back in a minute." Violet said, standing up and walking out of the room. A strange tension came over the room when Violet walked out.

'Oh great!' Kira thought among other...things. The silence was finally broken when Klaus quietly said

"I know Aunt Ura wasn't very sensitive about...this earlier, but she means well...If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can to me or Vi anytime.  
We know what you're going through more than Aunt Ura.." He looked up to see Kira staring at a picture. She set it on the table next to her ned, as he focused on the picture he saw a man, and a woman, oviously her parents. But there was someone else in that picture, she looked a lot like Kira, only she couldn't have been, because Kira was standing right next to her, wearing her onyx neclace. Kira was a twin?

"Well thank you, Klaus, but we're not going through the same thing, go ahead and think I'm insane, but my family is not dead." Kira said, avoiding his questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" Klaus said, puzzled.

"My family didn't die. They've been kidnapped. There was no fire, and there were no bodies found." She put the picture on the nightstand next to the bed.

"This is Siri, she's my twin. If she were dead, I would know. I guess Aunt Ura never told you. Just as well, now you can call me crazy just like everyone else." She said, walking back over to the table and setting down the picture. Klaus followed her.

"You're not crazy." he said bluntly, suprising himself. She turned to face him.

"You believe me?" She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I've read several books on twins, they're suppossed to be mentally connected somehow, so it's not exactly impossible and it's certainly not crazy." Klaus said, lookingat her made him get that strange feeling again. Kira felt her face getting hot, curse blushing!

"Dinner's ready!" Violet said at the doorway. The two quickly turned other ways, trying to make it seem like they weren't just staring into each other's eyes. Violet smirked and walked downstairs with them to the kitchen.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of Chapter 2! How did you like it? Please excuse me if I have some really stupid typos ; I try xx;

I know it may not be much yet, but as I said before; the story is far from over!

3 Jessy 


End file.
